Love for You
by nikkibe
Summary: Three protagonists, Misty, May and Dawn, share a common interest. What happens if that interest is Ash? What if Paul is suddenly thrown into the picture? Advanceshipping and ikarishipping. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

Nikkibe here! Just wanted to say I edited this story (since it was my first one I found quite a lot of mistakes ^^") to hopefully improve it and am working on editing the other chapters as well! But for the time being please enjoy!

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I don't own _Pokémon_, this is only a fan-made story. I do own the story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

After a tough defeat in the Hoenn League, Ash Ketchum made his way down the dirt path to Pallet Town. Pikachu rested comfortably on his shoulder, the skies were a pristine blue and the forest around him was alive with the call of wild Pokémon, yet all he could think about was his parted friends the whole way.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu could sense Ash's dismay and rubs his red cheek against his, "Pi, pikachu, pi, pika?" (Translation: Ash? Are you thinking about May again?)

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up buddy," Ash sighed, unaware of what Pikachu actually wanted to say, "but we're almost home now! Come on!" With that, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and the two raced off in the heat of the summer sun.

_Pika-pi… Pikachu, pi pi pika pikachu… Pi, pikachu, pika pika. (Ash… You love May more than you know… You'll see in time.)_ Thought the little bundle of electricity as he trailed behind his trainer. Pikachu had been aware of Ash's growing feelings for quite a while, thanks to their particularly strong bond. Actually, even to an outsider it would be easy to tell, just not all people care to look deep enough.

"Pikachu, look! We're here! There's professor Oak's lab… and, _my house_!" Though they were both tired they ran and didn't stop until they were at Ash's front yard. "Mom, I'm ho-ome! Mmh… I smell something good!" The raven-haired boy called as he opened the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Even Pikachu's mouth hung open slightly when he beheld the sight in front of him. "Misty?" cried Ash in absolute shock, "What are you doing here?"

The red-haired girl in front of him wore the same outfit as when he last saw her, only this time she had an apron around her waist and a broom in hand. She looked just as surprised as Ash, thinking that he would come later in the evening.

"Well, I heard you were coming and I wanted to see you, that's all. Aren't you exited to see me?" Misty said, feeling awkward. She'd just been caught sweeping her best friends house whilst the latter had no knowledge of her arrival this morning. How else was she supposed to feel? She flung her hands open wide in a hug gesture to try making up for it, but sent the broom she was holding flying across the room and almost through a window. "Oops!" was all she said to the new dent in the wall.

Being the dense young man he is, Ash brushed it aside and ignored the little accident for the time being. He was just happy to see her, he guessed.

"Hey Misty, and sure I'm glad to see you!" said Ash coming in for a strange sort of hug. Almost 30 seconds passed and Misty still wouldn't let go, "Uh, Misty, I think Pikachu wants a hug too…"

"Oh, sorry," Misty blushed lightly and opened her arms again for Pikachu to jump into them, "How've you been Pikachu? Have you gotten bigger?"

"Pikachu-pi! Pi, Pikachu?" (Misty! Are you saying I'm fat?)

"Hey, where's my mom?" asked Ash.

"She went to get some more ingredients from the garden so she's out back," replied Misty.

"Thanks!" Ash rushed off outside to greet his mom, Pikachu tagging along behind him.

The carrot-top sighed with relief. What a bad start! She went to pick up the broom and remembered the purpose of her visit. Not only was she here to comfort Ash on his loss, Misty had a more _personal_ reason for coming to Pallet. _Oh Ash, you have no idea what I've planned for us tonight,_ she thought to herself wistfully.

* * *

There was no need for her to hide it from him anymore.

"Ash." There was a pause. "Ash… _Ash_!" Misty exclaimed. She had spent the last five minutes poking and prodding Ash, however all she got in return was snoring and a twitch of his nose.

"Who, wha-" he said suddenly, "Darn Team Rocket… Pikachu, thunderbo…" And back he went into the oblivion of sleep. Apparently Ash isn't much of an early riser all the time.

"Oh come on Ash, its only 2:20 in the morning. Be a man! GET UP!" Misty almost screamed, but stops herself before she woke Ms. Ketchum instead. Ash was still in bed, snoring away happily. "That's it, no more Miss Nice Misty!" With a dull _whack! _Misty hit Ash right on the forehead with the flashlight she brought with her. She then immediately grabbed a pillow and stuffed in front of Ash's mouth.

A muffled scream was all that was heard before Ash shot up in bed. "Misty…" he growled around the feathery mess shielding his mouth, "Ouch! That freakn' _hurt_! What time is it anyway?" He turned over and checked his Pokéball alarm clock, "2 AM! Have you _completely _lost your bloody mind?"

He must not be a morning person either.

"Calm down Ash, it'll be worth it. Now get dressed." Misty's reply was more calm.

"Fine… Stupid 2 AM! What could she have planned at this hour?" Ash mumbled to himself as he put on a clean vest, some jeans and his sneakers. He was careful not to disturb Pikachu anymore after almost waking him up. Misty was waiting outside with her backpack and a flashlight. _What would she need her backpack for now? _Wondered Ash.

"Are you finally ready?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, and that knock on the head gave me a splitting headache! The most fucking important thing in my whole life better happen now or you're in for it!" said Ash. His head felt like it would explode and he was in a foul mood, "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Said Misty, and with that they started walking down the dark, flashlight lit path to professor Oak's lab. The sky was lit up by a shiny half-moon and the northern star twinkled as brightly as if struck by a sunny day attack. They came to the forest where the Pokémon Professor had claustrophobic grass Pokémon sleep. At last they came to the large pond the water Pokémon used to swim in and found a spot on a large part of dry bank.

"We're here! No one will be able to hear us and all your Pokémon usually sleep on the other side of the forest." Misty said while laying out a picnic blanket from her bag.

"Yeah, sure… But what are we doing out here now? I mean, are we just going to sit here or what, cuz' if we are I'm going home. Nice walking with you but…" Ash started walking away but Misty pulled him by the hand and sat down, causing Ash to sit down too. "You know… I really missed you while you were out in Hoenn. I'm so sorry you lost after coming so close to victory!" she blurted a bit off handedly, but covered it up with a smirk.

"Yah, well, there's always the next league… And… how's the gym working out for you?" Ash asked awkwardly. She'd done it again, act all weird for a moment then seem perfectly fine.

"Good… But Ash… That's not what I came here… t-too talk… about…" stuttered shyly.

"Then what is it? Come on, we're best friends. You can tell me… right?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about with you… you know. About the friendship thing…"

"What, did you find another best friend? Of course we can still be friends right? Even though I travel most of the time and you're Cerulian gym leader. I'm sure-"

"No! Ash. What I want to say is… well…'" There's a silent pause for a few moments. Misty turned and looked Ash straight in the eyes blushing.

_Hey wait a minute… I think I know what's going on here… Did I forget her birthday again? Does she want me to say happy birthday? But why's she blushing then? _Thought Ash. He was about to apologize when Misty exclaimed, "Ash you idiot! Don't you see? I want to be _more_ than just friends, _best_friends or even _special_ friends… I want to be your _girlfriend_. I love you!" There. Misty _finally_ said what was on her mind for all those seasons without Ash, and even a few _with_ Ash.

There was a bit of a pause before Ash started, "Misty… I-I… don't know what to say. I-" but before could finish Misty leaned in for a kiss, smack on the lips.

Didn't see that coming, huh?

A rush of panic swept over Ash at that moment. The kiss just didn't feel right to him! There was no intimacy on his part, no passion or feeling. Just this kiss. Nothing more. It felt like a sister kissing him, albeit on the lips, but it had his mind reeling to another person he felt he was betraying. As lips strayed he thought he could hear laughter. Laughter of someone he left on the docks of Hoenn just a couple days ago. It then hit him who the person was and the heaviness in his chest told him why he felt so guilty.

What a way to realize he loved her! On one hand, he was betraying her for kissing Misty. On the other hand he was betraying Misty by loving her after this… _really_ awkward confession. The pain in his head increased by ten fold, so he abruptly ended the kiss and held his forehead for a while.

"Ash…?" There was hurt in Misty's voice. He didn't have to look up at her face to see her confusion.

There was another pause before Ash finally mustered to say, "Misty… I love you, but… not as a girlfriend."

Misty's face fell completely as she heard Ash say 'but'. He looked up to see her crestfallen face, though now he had something new to confess, so he continued, "I love you as my _best_friend. You see… When travelling with May." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I think I have feelings for her like you have towards me. I guess you could say I just found out. No offense, but your kiss made me feel like I'd betrayed someone," he chuckled softly to himself, then his eyebrows creased as a new thought struck him, "I guess I just don't know if she has feelings back for me…"

For some reason Ash couldn't stop speaking. His mind reeled back to when he left Hoenn, and his gut twisted inside of him. "When we went our separate ways, I felt like part of something was inside me, then ripped out… I didn't know why at first… but now I know what that connection felt like, meeting her the first time… _love._" His face lightened when he looked up at the stars, wondering if May was watching them too, thinking the same thoughts. He felt like a sissy, a hopeless romantic, unlike anything his thick head would allow before. He didn't regret it.

Ash then remembered Misty's presence and gazed at her apologetically.

"Misty, I'm so sorry! I hope you understand… I really never realized you liked me that way." Ash finished lamely and looked away in embarrassment.

Another silent pause.

It was 2:46 am by now. Since Ash finished speaking Misty focused her eyes on Ash's face, as if what she needed to say or do was written in marker across his cheek. Then out of nowhere she smiled and quickly pecked him on his exposed cheek, catching him off guard before saying, "Ash, Ketchum, I love you anyway! Man, May is one special girl."

"Misty, don't get me wrong, you _are_ special! Bu-"

"You don't have to say anything, I know what you mean." Misty interrupted, "Lets start heading back, it's three in the morning already. I don't know about you but I got a lot of things off my chest tonight! I guess now I can sleep easy."

"Yeah", was all Ash was able to say. It was a quiet walk back to Ash's house. No one in Pallet stirred. Even Pikachu, who would usually notice Ash sneaking away in the middle of the night, seemed possessed by sleep powder.

Misty and Ash entered the house, said goodnight and parted to their separate rooms.

As Ash finally lay in bed starring at his ceiling he recalled all the things that had happened while they were out; the words, sounds, kisses. Everything really, especially his realization of the person his heart was captured by. At long last the sleeping powder spell caught him as well and he drifted into a dreamless, peaceful sleep…

* * *

Nikkibe: Now, as an added feature at the end of each chapter I'll ask one of the characters included in the chapter to do a little review. Since he _is_ the main character in _Pokémon (which I do NOT own)_, lets start with Ash.

Omniscient audience: **Clapping**.

Nikkibe: OKAY! So Ash, what did you think of the plot?

Ash: I thought it was… uh… (what was my line again?) Great?

Nikkibe: And what about the kiss? A bit much or just right?

Ash: I think the kiss was a good part to put in.

Nikkibe: And how did it _feel_ to kiss Misty?

Omniscient audience: Oooh!

Ash: How would you feel if you had to kiss your best friend knowing she likes you but you don't like her? And ooh? Seriously? Where is that coming from anyway?

Nikkibe: Never mind that! Anyway, there's Ash's response on the story. His overall response, 2 thumbs up!

Ash: Now wait a minute, I never sai-

Nikkibe: Shut up you moron and go with the plan - I mean - That's it for this chapter's review! See you all next time!

* * *

So what did you think? Answer truly and honestly! I accept flames BTW. Now that I've edited it I hope there's less confusion and grammar mistakes ^^". I'll try my hardest to edit the rest of the chapters soon! Thanks! Nikkibe.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! Second chapter edited ^^! Tried to keep a lot to the original story, and after not reading it for do long, forgot how short this chapter is o_o…

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I don't own _Pokémon_, this is only a fan-made story. I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"See you later, Ash! Goodbye Ms. Ketchum, and thank you for letting me stay!" called Misty from the door.

"Misty wait!" Ash hollered, tumbling down the stairs in his PJ and static hair. It was already 11 in the morning, though apparently he just woke up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, well, the gym needs me. My Garydos has gone wild again, my sisters left out of town yesterday and the only one to take care of the place is Golduck! You remember Psyduck right? He evolved when he got one of his signature headaches and managed to beat Staryu!" Misty sighed in frustration. She really hoped she could stay longer, even after her confession last night, but her duty as gym leader came first. "I'll call when I get there, ok?" She said sadly as she opened her arms wide to give Ash a goodbye hug. Ash still felt uncomfortable with Misty giving him hugs, since yesterday was the first time they'd hugged… Ever.

"Ok, see you later then…" said Ash accepting Misty's hug uneasily. He felt something wet drop onto his shirtsleeve, but he ignored it. After a few seconds they pulled away. A smile plastered on her face, Misty started walking down the same dirt road Ash had come from not too long ago.

A wave of nostalgia passed through him. Before she disappeared from sight Ash called, "One day we'll have a battle in your gym again! Promise?"

"Promise!" Misty yelled back waving as Delia and still sleepy Pikachu came to the door. Tears of sadness welled up in Misty's eyes as she watched the boy that trashed her bike get smaller and smaller until he disappeared from view. She wanted to shout, "Oh yeah, and you still owe me a bike!" But she knew her voice would crack, so she let it be.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed Ash's face with his cheek.

"Well buddy, I guess we won't be seeing much of Misty for a while." Ash sighed. "At least everything that needed to be done was done last night."

"Pikachu… PIKA-PI! (Wait a minute… ASH!)" Exclaimed Pikachu, clearly confused.

"What? No, Pikachu, not _that_! No, we just talked something through…" replied Ash.

"Chaaa… (Phew)" Pikachu was relieved to hear that!

"A~ash, come in for breakfast. I made my special waffles!"

Delia really only needed to say "breakfast" for Ash to be in a chair, knife and fork in hand.

* * *

Three days and three hours later

* * *

"I'll get it," called Ash from the top of the staircase. Lately a bunch of strangers that came for the Pallet Town Carnival, which was only two days away, came up to his door asking for an autograph and picture of "Pallet's Star". Well, most confused his house with Gary's, to Ash's utter dismay, but he still had a surprising amount of fans!

Ash thought it was just another little kid wanting to impress his friends at home, so he opened the door and said, "Okay now, no flash photography ple-eayay-yay-" His tongue ceased to work when Ash saw whom the person was.

Wow… what an… unexpected… person came to his house today.

"Hey Ash!" the person said…

* * *

Nikkibe: Today's reviewer is… Misty!

Omniscient audience: **Applause.**

So Misty, what did you think of this short yet exciting chapter?

Misty: I thought it was really sweet!

Omniscient audience: Aaaaaaw

Nikkibe: Thank you! And do you think it was too short?

Misty: No, I think since the last chapter was so long it made a good contrast!

Omniscient audience: **Applause.**

Nikkibe: And who do you think the next mystery person will be?

Misty: Well, it is pretty obvious, but hey, I won't say!

Nikkibe: There you have it folks! Misty's review on this chapter. Find out who the mystery person is neeeeext chaaapteeer!

Omniscient audience: **Mad applause!**

* * *

Okay… What do ya'll think? Flames as well as positive comments are always welcome! Anyway I want to acknowledge the comments I got for my last chapter and I'm actually enjoying re-editing this :D! THANK YOU! Nikkibe.


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, I've now re-edited this chapter too. Gosh I didn't realize how much I sucked back then -_-" seems more like I was texting than writing a story! Actually, I re-re-edited the first 2 chapters, so I hope they're less choppy now and that they're more in depth.

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I don't own _Pokémon_, this is only a fan-made story. I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Ash!" said the person…

"What? May, what are _you_ doing here?"

This certainly feels familiar.

"It's a long story," said May looking sheepish. She scratched the side of her face in the way that meant she was embarrassed.

Ash still a bit dazed, "I thought you'd still be at home... It's only been five days since I left Hoenn!"

"Well, my parents had their anniversary yesterday and I insisted they went on a trip to the Orange Islands for a week while I came to visit you. I asked your mom if it was alright. Did she not tell you?" Replied May. After seeing the blank look on Ash's face she took it as a no. But who could blame Delia? She was head of the carnival's organizational committee and Ash wouldn't get up early enough for breakfast. May ventured, "Aren't you glad to see me, even a little bit? Or have you forgotten me already?" and smiled sweetly.

"Of coarse I am! I mean, why wouldn't I be? And um… uh… where's Max?" The raven-haired boy was so used to seeing Max follow May everywhere she went that it felt like something was out of place.

"He's helping Professor Birch. Max said the Professor was going to a different region to visit an old friend for a week, but he wouldn't tell me where exactly. So he signed himself up as "assistant professor" and packed his bag! Pikachu!" May cried as Pikachu came to greet the person at the door.

"Pikachu-pi! Pi, pikachu, pika cha. (May! This will be an interesting afternoon!)" said Pikachu.

"And look what I got you!" said May reaching into her backpack, "Here it is!" May pulled out a bottle full of red goop.

"_Piiiikaaachuuu_! Pika, pika chaaaa! (_Ketchup_! This is the happiest day of my life!) hollered Pikachu as he snatched the bottle and dipped it gracefully, "Pika, Pikachu, pika pi pi pika pikachu… (Baby, my name is Pikachu, and I love you…)" Pikachu then started to kiss the bottle cap.

May and Ash just stood there awkwardly until Ash said, "Pikachu, why don't you go do that over in my closet…" Ash trailed off as he saw Pikachu majestically carry the bottle of ketchup like a knight his fair princess, up the stairs and walk in the direction of Ash's room.

"Well… That sure was interesting…" he trailed off again.

Ash saw May taking a peek at the inside of the house and mentally kicked himself for not inviting her in. Once he did, May kicked off her shoes, put on some slippers and deposited her things on the floor. She took a quick look around and immediately liked the place. For whatever reason it reminded her a bit of home.

He grinned when he saw the smile on her face and asked if she would like a tour. May enthusiastically agreed, then they were off. Ash started by showing May the backyard, then the whole of downstairs, then upstairs. He left his room till last, hoping that May wouldn't notice because it was a total pigsty.

His plan got shot down though when she asked, "And this is your room, right?" She pointed to a door hanging a sign that read his name.

_Doh!_ How could he have forgotten the sign? It would have been stupid to try and cover it up, so ash replied, "Yup, this is finally my room!" He proceeded to open his door wide and close it in the same second.

"Oh, come on Ash, it can't be that bad! I live with a little brother." May tried to reach for the door handle but Ash stood in front of it. May faked left, right, left, right, left until Ash got dizzy. She seized her chance and pushed Ash away from the door. Once May looked inside the room she stood grapping. Oh no, it was not because of the underwear on the floor, the unmade bed or the pile of clothes next to the TV, but something else. Ash tried to reach the door handle and close the door but ended up in the same state as May.

Pikachu was in a tuxedo standing on a red carpet and under an arch of white roses. Next to him the ketchup bottle was dressed in a white, silk wedding gown with rose petal designs and a white veil covering half it's length. Bulbasaure was standing in front of the two behind a stand with a Bible on it and also in a tuxedo. "Pika-pi, Pikachu-pi, pika, pikachu pi pikachu pika pika. Pi-cha. (Ash, May, well, this is a surprise. Anyway.)" Pikachu then turned back to his bride to be.

When the ceremony started once again, Ash slowly closed the door while May was shocked in place. "Well… That was strange. And, uh, that concludes the tour!" When May didn't respond Ash shook May by the shoulders and May snapped out of her trance.

She blinked a couple of times before asking, "Ash? Did I just see Pikachu? And a wedding?"

Ash just didn't reply, since he was a little confused himself. He told himself to forget it, probably a welcome back joke planned by his Pokémon. Was it April 1st already?

"Why don't we make ourselves some lunch?" suggested Ash, "I know my mom left some pancakes from this morning and there's cup ramen."

That seemed to get May's attention!

They made their way down, ate their fill of peanut butter-jelly pancakes, ramen, eggs and sandwiches, then sat for a while to settle their stomachs.

Pikachu came down to the kitchen a few moments later holding the ketchup bottle, now labeled Pika (Sarah), still in their wedding clothes.

Neither commented.

* * *

Late that evening, both Ash and May were in their rooms after a strange and exhausting day. Earlier they went and visited Ash's pokemon and were nearly trampled by his Tauros. Luckily Bayleef showed up and used stun spore, and then trampled Ash as hello.

Ash fell asleep immediately, while May was wide awake. She couldn't bring herself to sleep. She stared at the ceiling for a good while until she became bored. She tossed and turned for a while, which only made her frustrated, so she got up and stalked to the door of the guest room. Before she could think, her feet led her to Ash's bedroom. The door was almost half open.

May took a peek inside. She saw that Ash was asleep, Pikachu and Pika cuddling at the foot of the bed. The constant breathing of his simple sleep lulled her immediately. She had an impulse to lie next to him in bed and just fall asleep, yet she kept her distance.

Her suddenly lethargic train of thoughts drifted to what she was going to do about Ash. She had long since discovered her feelings for him. The love blossomed when he put her and Manaphy out of danger before himself. In the tiny capsule she was stuck in she fought against urges to break the glass to find him and worst case scenarios that made tears well up in her eyes.

His brave, caring and spontaneous soul had turned her feelings for him into more than a little crush.

The only problem was, what did he feel towards her? His thick head didn't let anything slip by, so she had no way of knowing. It was heart-breaking, but she would rather wait for him to make the first move instead of having her young heart shredded to pieces.

Ash stirred suddenly, as if about to wake up.

May started with a jolt. She ran as quickly and quietly as a Rattata and hopped into bed. She heard footsteps down the hall, then someone going to the bathroom. She smiled to herself.

Even if Ash took a lifetime to decide, it would not faze her at all. Not one bit!

* * *

Now relieved, Ash started padding back to his room. He suddenly stopped by May's room. For whatever reason, the door was ajar. Looking at her serene face, he came to lean on the doorway.

His mind buzzed with thoughts of tomorrow like Beedril in a swarm. It was the first day of the carnival, and he also had only a week to confess how he felt about May before she was gone again. There would be plenty of chances to tell her, like on the Ferris Wheel or the Tunnel of Love. _Women like romantic stuff, right? I should have no problems if I set myself up right…_

Too tired to dwell on it any longer, Ash made his way to his bedroom.

The covers of his bed were shaking wildly by the time he got there, so he decided to sleep on the floor for the rest of the night.

With a pile of clothes as a pillow, he fell asleep within seconds.

Nikkibe: Its review time again folks! Today Pikachu will be our guest star! So Pikachu, what do you think of the story so far?

* * *

Pikachu: Pikachu! Pika pika pi Pikachu pi chaaaa! (Great! Thanks for letting me marry Sarah!)

Omniscient audience: **Applause.**

Nikkibe: And how do you think May will take Ash's confession?

Pikachu: Pi… **Gulp, gulp, gulp** Chaaa… Pika? Pika! Pikachu, pika pikachu pi! **Gulp, slurp, slurp, GULP.** (Coffee… **Gulp, gulp, gulp** Aaaaah… What? Oh! I think she'll take it fine! **Gulp, slurp, slurp, GULP.**)

Nikkibe: Thank you Pikachu and we'll see you all next time!

Omniscient audience: **Mad applause!**

Pikachu: Pi! Pikachu cha pika? (Wait! Can I have more coffee?)

Nikkibe: NO! Goodnight!

**Fadeout**

* * *

OK, so I finished this earlier than I expected… Please, please, _please_ review! Flames are okay too! I honestly hope that the redoes are better quality than the originals ^-^"! I tried to keep to the story as much as possible but even that was hard o_o". Nikkibe.


	4. Chapter 4

Yup, another edit…

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I do not own Pokemón, this is only a fan made story. I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Ash woke up early that morning to prepare himself for the big day. It was 7 am but the carnival didn't start until 10 am. He started off at his closet to choose between wearing his Hoenn vest and jeans or his Jhoto vest and jeans. He decided to go with the first option and hopped into the shower so he would smell extra good. 8:15-8:30 he tried shaving, but failed miserably as he was too young for the stuff anyway then from 8:30-9:00 he psyched himself and practiced what he would say to May in the mirror.

Sadly, even shaving was better than his rambling…

Nine o'clock was breakfast time, and he could already smell eggs and bacon.

* * *

May woke up around 7, eager to get a head start on the day. Today she was going to tell Ash how she felt about him. Firstly she chose between wearing her usual outfit or a blue t-shirt with beige shorts and her bandana around her neck instead of on her head. It came close but she thought her casual wear would be best. May didn't want anything to seem unusual so the secret would come as a total surprise. 7:30-8:00 she took a longer than usual shower to smell beyond nice.

After that she rehearsed how and where she would tell her news. It was tough to say the least! May had never done something like that before. She decided to do it in the Tunnel of Love, an obvious but practical place, right in the middle of the ride when they both felt comfortable.

A little before nine she went to go downstairs and passed Mrs. Ketchum's room. Delia was sitting in bed with a thick duvet wrapped around her, sniffling and pale. May entered the room and said, "Good morning Mrs. Ketchum, are you feeling okay?"

"No May, I think I have a fever. And I _really_ wanted to go to the carnival with you and Ashy."

May hid a smirk when Delia said Ashy and replied, "I didn't know you were going with us to the carnival! I'm sure we'll be fine anyway. I'll go make breakfast then and send it up in a little while. Do you want me to get something for you while we're there?"

"No dear, thank you. I went shopping yesterday so there's plenty to eat," Delia managed to say before sneezing thrice. May had to feel sorry for her, though the kind mother was about three times her age. She worked so hard to organize the carnival that it was a shame she wouldn't be there for the opening! However the feelings were fleeting as Mrs. Ketchum shouted lightheartedly, "I wont be there to watch you, so don't try anything on my little Ash!" just as May reached the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" May lied, her voice slightly squeakier than normal. She then went downstairs and started to prepare a banquet for breakfast; eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, toast and even a Hawaiian pizza. By 9:15 she was finished and plopped down in a chair to admire her work. Ash came downstairs and entered the kitchen at just that moment.

"Wow, May! You made all this?" exclaimed Ash. He grabbed a chair and started filling his plate with food.

"Yup! Leave some for your mom though, she's not feeling well so se won't be at the carnival." May told Ash and started filling her plate as well. Pikachu came down then carrying Pika and 2 packets of ketchup labeled Pikachu and Pi (Lars and Vanessa).

The trio scoffed down their breakfast faster than lightning until all that was left for Mrs. Ketchum in the end was an egg and 2 small pieces of bacon. Feeling slightly guilty for his big stomach, Ash offered to bring his mom her breakfast while May sat on the couch lazily.

"Ashy? Is that you?" called Delia feebly.

"Yeah mom, its me. Are you going to be okay?" asked Ash worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Have fun! But-" Oh, how Ash hater her mother's 'buts'. It always came before a long list of- "I want you home by nine, comb your hair some more, you have some bacon stuck in your teeth, why do you smell lik-"

"_Mom_!" shouted Ash before she could continue. If he knew her she could go on till the day the sun died.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry," said Delia apologetically, "but this is my baby boy's first date!"

Ash blushed, "Mom! This isn't a date!" though it may as well have been one. Feeling heat creeping up his neck to his cheeks he turned away, catching Delia's cheerful yet weak smile on the way, and exited the room.

When Ash came downstairs once again, ten o'clock would soon be upon them. May was ready to leave, as excited as ever.

* * *

Nikkibe: Hello again and welcome back to the character reviews!

Omniscient Audience: **Applause!**

Nikkibe: This chapter's star is…. _Pika_!

Omniscient audience: **More applause!**

Nikkibe: Hello Pika, and what do you have to say on the new chapter?

Pika: … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nikibe: I see, I see, thank you! And how is your relationship with Pikachu turning out?

Pika: … … … … … … … … … …

Nikkibe: Well I'm glad you have… wait… how many kids did you say you have?

Pika: … …

Nikkibe: Wow… that's a lot of kids… Anyway, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?

Pika: … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nikkibe: You heard her folks! Thank you for reading and goodnight!

Omniscient Audience: **Mad Applause!**

* * *

Sure its short but I already have the next chapter uploaded so keep reading! + and – comments are okay. I really want a lot of comments so the story can be improved! And thank you to the review who said it was Mrs. Ketchum, not Miss. I want to keep up Advanceshipping and get rid of pearlshipping (DEFINETLEY!) and the MistyxAsh (MUST ELIMINATE!) shipping, I forgot what it was called… anyway thxs and read on!

**Edit:** referring to the above, yeesh, what a fanatic I was -_-" really I only keep those old comments up for my own personal amusement, and possibly for others' :D!

Nikkibe


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FIC. THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE STORY! I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Part V**

"Comon Ash! I want to go on all the rides before they close!!" yelled May from the top of a hill. There were a series of hills between Ash's house and the carnival, 12 to be exact.

"May! Slow down! I.. can't.. go on… much longer" he gasped between breathes as he reached the top of the 12th hill.

"You're such a Slakoth!" May slapped Ash's back sending him rolling back down the hill to climb once more. When he scrambled up again May took Ash's arm and they ran down the hill and stopped before the carnival entrance. Ash lay wheezing on the ground while May paid for the tickets. "Haven't you been doing ANY exercise since you left Hoenn?" May complained while she dragged Ash through the carnival gates.

Once Ash caught his breath they marched over to each and every concession stand and ordered one of everything there. They dared each other to a contest, the Who Can Barf The Least While Riding Every Rollercoaster In The Carnival Contest, which they shortened to the Barf Contest. May won nothing to two.

"Man, that was FUN!" May laughed.

" Guuuuuuuuuuu…" Ash was still feeling woozy from the last ride, The Whirlwind.

"Stay right here," May called and ran over to the man working The Whirlwind, "Excuse me sir, where can I find the Tunnel of Love?" she asked sweetly.

"Well take a left behind the third game stand, continue forward until you reach a ride called Caterpi Coaster and turn right, it should be right in front of you." He plastered a smile across his face and looked slightly to May's right over to Ash, who was puking in the nearest trashcan. May turned away and ran over to Ash calling over her shoulder "Thank you!"

"Where are we going?" asked Ash still a little green faced.

"All in due time my dear Ashy." It felt kind of nice saying Ashy. Now she could understand why Mrs. Ketchum likes calling him that so much. They arrive at the Caterpi Coaster and turned right… but there was nothing there. They repeated the instructions the man said 3 times right from The Whirlwind, but each time they saw nothing to the right of the Caterpi Coaster. "Stay here," May ordered. Ash stayed in place looking around and found a poke (50 cents) on the floor. May asked the man operating the Caterpi Coaster, "Where's the tunnel of love, sir?"

"Oh, the ride never came. There was a mudslide on the way here and Tunnel of Love got damaged, it wasn't safe so we couldn't put it up. Sorry little missy." He replied and returned to watching the little kids scream as they went down a 3 ft slope.

_Dang it!!! How the crud am I suppose to tell Ash now!? _Ash broke into May's worried thoughts and said, " Why don't we go over to the ride we haven't been on yet, you know, the Ferris Wheel."

"Fine." May mumbled as Ash led the way to the Ferris Wheel. When they reached the huge metal circle there was a sign on the operating machine that said 'Out of Order'. He raced over to the nearest ride conductor and asked, "What happened to the Ferris Wheel?!"

"Well an Electrode came around an hour ago and blew all the wheel's fuzzes. Apparently it was cuz' of a Pidgy using a gust attack." She said and turned back to her controls. _FREAKN' PIDGY!!! Why TODAY of all days!! What the heck am I suppose to do now!!?? _

"Ash, do you think we could walk around the games for a bit," May cut through his thoughts.

"Uuuh, sure…" Ash lead the way to the beginning of a long line of games on either side, then let May walk beside him. Both were thinking of a new way to tell each other their feelings, so far nothing.

They walked past a bottle ringer game. May stopped slightly to admire a GINORMOUS Clefa almost the size of her, but walked on. Ash noticed the slight pause and said, "You know what, I'm feeling lucky. Lets try that game over there," he pointed to the bottle ringer game.

"Hello young man! Would you like to have a go?" Said the woman behind the stall, "You could win something for your lady friend over there…" she trailed off slyly. Both Ash and May blushed slightly. "15 rings on the bottle and that big Clefa over there could be yours!"

"Ok, give me 20 rings then." Said Ash and handed the lady 10 poke (about 5 dollars). Good, good, good, good, miss, good, miss, miss, good, good, good, good, good, miss, good, good, good, good… Ash was getting ready to shoot once more when a Pidgy knocked the back of his head, causing him to let go, miss and fall into the stall. "Owww!!… Stupid Pidgy, how random was that?…" he mumbled and got up," does that mean I don't get the prize?" asked Ash anxiously, he desperately wanted to give May that Clefa.

"Tell ya what. Since there was interference I'll give you a free shot, how's that?" asked the stall lady.

" Wow thanks!!" Ash went out of the stall and took a ring, once more he was about to throw when the Pidgy came back and again knocked Ash on the back of the head. This was repeated several other times until the lady said, "you know what kid, JUST TAKE THE FLIPPN' PRIZE!!" and shoved the Clefa doll at Ash who toppled over May. Both were in hysterics until Ash saw the Pidgy on top of the bottle ringer stall. "Thank you" he mouthed. They slowly got up and headed for Ash's house, sharing the Clefa's weight between them.

* * *

THE END!

Nikkibe: What an exciting chapter that was!!! **Applause** Who is today's guest star you ask? Well, today its gunna be… … … MAY! **Applause** So May how are you?

May: Oh, I'm doing okay!

Nikkibe: Good, good. And what about the chapter? Good, bad?

May: I thought it was wonderful. All that confusion and a happy ending! I thought that Pidgy was a hidden cupid or something.

Nikkibe: Why thank you May! I hope you're excited about the next chapter.

May: You bet I am!!

Nikkiba: Well people, there you are, MAY MAPLE!! GOODNIGHT! **Mad Applause**

**______________________________________________________________________  
**

Yup… well, as you know comments as well as flames are allowed (for now) and yiiippppeeeeeee for all MAYxASH LOVERS!!!!! If you want to find out what will happen next it's a secret! I thought of putting more in this chapter but then it would get too long, so I split it up into 2 smaller chapters… keep reading and reviewing!!

Nikkibe


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FIC. THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE STORY! I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Part VI**

It was only 6 when they reached home; they had 3 hours until Delia expected them back. They quietly dumped the Clefa doll on the couch and went back outside. They chucked themselves onto the grass in front of the house and lied there. The sun began to set in the creamy blue sky sending showers of red, orange and pink light onto the clouds.

"Why don't we go to professor Oak's lab? Its really nice there at sunset." Ash came up with another idea without noticing. They together walked over there. Each time they strolled too close together, arms touching, they'd blush and steer clear of each other until it happened again. They came to the fence surrounding the Pokémon area and stood staring at the sunset.

Suddenly Ash turned to May and said, "I need to tell you something May. With all my heart, I want you to know May… I LOVE YOU!" He took May by the wrist and waist and gently dipped May till she was 2 ft of the ground. Ash kissed May passionately on the lips, May returned the kiss and wrapped he arms around his neck. When they pulled apart they were both blushing madly, this time May leaned in for a second kiss…

* * *

Nikkibe: Sorry folks but back to reality! May was stuck in a daydream after, 'Pokémon area and stood staring at the sunset.'… yeah, sry but I felt the story would be too short if they confessed their love now…

* * *

" **snap, snap** May! **snap, snap** MAY!" Ash yelled.

"Wait… Ash, wa?" asked May confused.

"Do you have a tendency of trailing off like that now? Well… I was just gunna say… well. I need to tell you something May… … … With all my heart, I wan-"

"HEY MAAAAAAAAAY!!" shouted a young voice. Ash and May turned and saw Max running towards them waving wildly. _MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!!!! _May screeched inside her head.

"Hey Max! What are you doing here?" asked Ash, fighting to keep his voice happy, not angry.

"I'm here with professor Birch. Remember I told you May he was going to visit an old friend? Well that old friend is my hero, Professor Oak!! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Max replied breathless.

"How long were you here for?" May inquired.

"I just came yesterday. I tried looking for you at the carnival but I couldn't find you anywhere. Then I saw you out here and I wanted to say hello," Max narrowed his eyes and said in a lovey dovey voice, "Hmmm… you two. Alone, in the sunset… ALONE!" he switched to a French accent, "Would you like some champagne, red whine? Perhaps a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs for 2…" then cracked up laughing.

"Max!" screamed May embarrassed. Ash obviously felt the same for he stood there with his mouth half open, flushing bright red. May was about to go on scolding when professor Birch and Oak came out to see what was going on.

"Why hello May, Ash. What a fine evening this is!" said prof. Birch.

"Sure is, for lov- ack!!" May stepped on Max's foot, HARD, before he finished his sentence leaving him to jump around on one foot angrily.

"Why don't we all go inside for some tea? I got some specially imported from Sinnoh!" chirped prof. Oak.

"Where's Sinnoh?" asked Ash.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that for another couple Pokémon series." Replied prof. Birch.

"Ok." They all went inside for tea. May and Ash sulkily dragged behind. They looked at each other wondering why the other looked so deflated. _Something's up…_ they thought. 3 ideas failed, **fade out**.

The next morning after breakfast…

"I'll get it!" called Ash and raced to answer the door.

"Hello Ash! There's a person calling my lab that says he wants to see you. Would you mind coming with me?" said prof. Oak as soon as Ash opened the door.

"Okay, sure. Mom! I'm going to professor Oak's lab for a while!" Ash said before he closed the door, "Do you have any idea who it is?"

"I know him from around." Answered prof. Oak as they stepped off the porch.

"Who is it? What's his name?" Ash asked as they passed through the gate.

"You'll see." Came prof. Oak's reply. With that they walked to his lab at a quick pace. Ash dashed to the videophone when they reached the big windmill. He saw a pretty chubby man wearing black sunglasses and a blue Hawaiian button down shirt and the makings of a blond Afro.

"Hello, Ash speaking, who's this?" questioned Ash.

"Hey, the name's Scott. You know Ash I've been watching you. You're quit the trainer." Said Scott coolly.

"Thanks! Wait, have you been STALKING me!!??"

"That's not important." Said Scott quickly, "What _is_ important is I'd like to invite you to complete the Battle Frontier right here in Kanto!"

"Wow, really!!!!! I'd love to!! When can I start??" replied Ash enthusiastically.

"As soon as you can…" Scott started to fill Ash in on all the details.

"THAT'S AWSOME!!!" exclaimed Ash; "I can meet you in a week at Pewter city!"

"Sure, at the Pokémon Center at 3. Don't be late!" said Scott and hung up.

"Waaahoooo!!! Battle Frontier, HERE I COME! Thanks professor Oak, see you later!!" Ash ran out the door and started for home, he couldn't wait to tell May! Maybe she could come with him? That would be perfect!! It would be just like the old day, without Max and Brock! He reached the door, went in the house and looked for May, but instead found his mom. "Hey mom, I'm going to join the Battle Frontier!!!"

"What?" asked Delia confused. Ash explained. Just as he finished May and Max came into the room.

"Hey May!! Want to come with me on the Battle Frontier!?" asked Ash excited.

"Sure!! What is it, when, where??" said May. _Finally, Ash and I could get some time, maybe even a loooooong time ALONE!! _Thought May.

"In a week we have to be in Pewter city so if we want to go we're going to have to leave tomorrow morning." Ash replied.

"ALL RIGHT!! Lets go then!" cried Max.

"Yeah bu-" Ash tried to protest but May cut him off.

"Okay Max, you can come too." May knew that if they tried to leave Max out he would complain and reveal some of her deepest darkest secrets… anyway her parents would want Max to come along anyway. She looked at Ash, strangely, he looked crestfallen.

"Thanks May! YEAH!!!" Max ran upstairs to pack his things.

"Well Ash, if you're going tomorrow we may as well have a party before you leave! We can invite all your old friends from around here, maybe even Gary!" said Delia.

"Uuuuuh, Gary can't make it… he's, uh… on vacation in, doh! Umm, Porta Vista! Yeah, we wouldn't want to disturb him now would we?" lied Ash. He knew Gary was always a lady person. He might try to steal May from right under Ash's nose!

"Okay… scratch Gary." Said Delia, a bit baffled, "Well, I'll round up some people from Pallet while you two pack… My little Ashy…. It seems you only came home a day ago after traveling for 30 years **sniff**," Delia stopped speaking before she could start crying and said quickly, "Go and pack you're things then," her voice cracked a bit as she did. May and Ash packed their usual things upstairs, but May managed to squeeze in a "How to Kiss You're Dream Guy" beginners manual while Ash squashed in his cologne.

They both then got ready for the party next. Ash put on a black t-shirt with an orange stripe across his chest, baggy jeans, no hat and a spray of cologne. May put on a red spaghetti strap with the same pokeball sign from her bandana, white shorts, her bandana around her neck and a spurt of her best perfume. They bumped into each other (literally) in the hall.

"Wow, hey wa-! Woooooow… May, you look… beautiful!" Ash stared at May as if she was a rare and magnificent mountain flower on the highest peak.

"You're not bad yourself," May returned the compliment blushing slightly, "**sniff, sniff **is that, **sniff, sniff**, cologne?"

"No!" said Ash quickly and turned his head and almost jumping downstairs turning bright red on the way. _Ash's so cute when he's like that._ Thought May gazing upon Ash until he disappeared down the last step. She decided to skim through her kissing manual once more before joining Ash downstairs.

When Ash reached the couch in the living room he saw Pikachu sitting there with Pika on his lap and his many, many, MANY kids sitting around him on the couch watching TV. Mrs. Ketchum was fretting about something in the kitchen, something about not having something for the cocktail weenies. Ash took the opportunity to tell Pikachu about tomorrow's plans.

"Hey buddy, do you think I could talk to you about something outside, it's about tomorrow." Asked Ash.

"Pikachu Pika-pi! Pika, pika pika pi chaa, (Sure Ash! Sarah, watch the kids while I'm gone,)" said Pikachu and hopped onto Ash's shoulder, "Pika-pi, pika pi pikachu? (Ash, is that cologne?)" Asked Pikachu as they went outside.

"REALLY!! Did I put on THAT much!!!" complained Ash.

"Oooh, I know there has to be some somewhere around here," Delia walked into the living room and saw all the ketchup packets and Pika, "Perfect!" she snatched the whole lot with much difficulty and headed into the kitchen, "problem solved!"

"So are you up to it Pikachu?" Ash and Pikachu finished talking and were entering the house.

"Pi! Pi pika cha Pika pikachu cha, Pika! (Of coarse! I'll go tell Sarah and the kids, Sarah!)" Said Pikachu and jumped onto the couch, "PIIIIIIIII???!!! (WHAAAAAT??!!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he saw the couch completely empty. He frantically searched the house until he came to the kitchen. "PIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAA!!! PIKACHUUUUU!!! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! (SAAAAARAAAAA!!! KIIIIIIIIIIDS!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!)" Sobbed Pikachu as he saw Delia empty the last of Pika into an enormous bowl with red liquid in it, and lots of ketchup packets next to it. Pikachu rushed over and swiped Pika out of Mrs. Ketchum's hands and started to cry while clutching the ketchup bottle in his arms.

"MOM!!! What did you do to Pika and Pikachu's kids!!??"" yelled Ash talking for Pikachu.

"I just thought they were ordinary ketchup packets! Please, I didn't know!" Her eyes reflected sorrow.

"I'M not the one you should apologize to!" said Ash, trying to keep his voice calm. Delia went over to Pikachu and put a hand on Pikachu's back.

"I'm so sorry Pikachu, if you want I can fill her back up." Said Delia sadly.

"Pikachu, pi, Pikachu. Pika pika pika pi **sigh** chaaaaa… (Thanks, but, no need. Sarah and the kids should be **sigh** buried)" said Pikachu despairingly.

"Here Pikachu, let me help yo-" started Ash.

"Pika! Pika pikachu pi pikachu pi… (No! I have to do this alone…)" Pikachu said and started to cry again. Pikachu raised himself and Pika and put all the empty ketchup packets on top of her, then heaved them outside into the late afternoon. May and Max came downstairs. Max was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and brown pants.

"What's going on here?" asked Max.

"Pika, and all of Pikachu's kids… are gone…" replied Ash. There was deadly silence. May started towards the backyard but Ash stopped her with an arm around her stomach. Both May and Ash blushed; however no one noticed. They stayed where they were for a few, long moments, until the doorbell rang, jolting them out of the sad trance.

"**Clears throat **I'll get it…" Ash sulkily went to get the door. He straightened up as he opened the door, he wouldn't want the guests to sense something was wrong. Instead of one person it was a large group of people, MUCH more than Ash expected. It was as if the whole of Jhoto was invited. Now that the guests were here, there was enough ketchup to feed a Snorlax and sunset was not far away, the party has started!

THE END!

* * *

Nikkibe: It's me again! Today we feature Max as our guest star!! **Applause**

Max: Its good to be here!

Nikkibe: I queue you in k!! **Cough** Well, anyway, lets start by asking what you thought of the chapter.

Max: I thought it was kind of funny!

Nikkibe: And did you know all along May liked Ash?

Max: Sure I did! Only an idiot wouldn't see that!!!

Nikkibe: What is your guess for next chapter?

Max: Well, Ash'll eat the last cookie, May's gunna steal a pen and I'LL BE KING OF THE WOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!!!!! **Evil laugh,** **cough, cough, cough**

Nikkibe: Nice guess but not quite. Well person reading this, stay tuned!!!!

* * *

Okay people, regular policies about reviews. I'm hoping to altogether get at least 15 comments when the whole story is finished!!! I really want to know what people think of my stories before I keep uploading more stories, e.g. May was a bit out of character, I want more Pikachu in the stories, etc… k, c u !!! PS: not next chapter but probably the chapter after that Dawn comes in!!! no garenty tho… PSS: the next chapter might be rly, rly, rly short… Sry!! PSSS: next chapter will be what happens at the party **wink**. PSSSS: I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sry about taking ketchupshipping out but otherwise it would be real difficult to continue it cuz of the sitution now.... sry again to all those ketchupshipping fans!!!!

Nikkibe


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FIC. THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE STORY! I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Part VII**

The party was really getting started!! The whole house was packed with people, seriously, PACKED!!! A person could hardly move in the whole of downstairs, the music was almost loud enough to deafen a Loudred… The sun was setting outside and the brightest stars were appearing in the creamy darkness of the approaching night. Ash and May were both wandering through the crowd trying to find each other. They met in the center of the living room.

"HAVING FUN!!!??" yelled Ash trying to make himself heard amongst the noise.

"YEAH!!!" May hollered back.

"LETS GO INTO THE KITCHEN!! ITS LESS CROWDED!!" screeched Ash.

"SURE!!!" screamed May. Both went into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. Delia marked the kitchen off bounds for the party guests, May and Ash were alone. There was a bit of a pause. May started looking around and found a chocolate bar with a chunk missing on the table. Ash stared at May and glanced over her shoulder at a small jar of candy on the counter, he went over and grabbed it. They both turned to face each other and stood there… glaring… A silent signal was given by Ash and they started to eat and eat and eat and EAT!!!!

Moments later they lay on the ground with chocolate smothered on their faces and hands and immobilized. Between them they ate 4 chocolate bars, 2 bags of candy, 3 slices of triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and 2 lollypops, in other words, whatever sugary was left in the kitchen! When they managed to get up and clean themselves they felt something, small at first, but grew with every step they took. SUGAR RUSH!!!

"Wanna go dance? The party will be over at midnight." Asked Ash shyly. He had never asked a girl to dance before, nor he knew the right approach. Was he too upfront? Did he need to be cooler when asking? **mental punch, mental punch!! **Why didn't think of this before!!??

"Sure," came May's delighted answer. Ash sighed to himself in relief and led the way to the living room. It felt awkward at first but after some pushing and shoving from the people around them they started dancing. They danced from 7-11:57 only stopping 3 times.

Mrs. Ketchum stood on the coffee table at 11:57pm with a beer bottle in one hand and a megaphone in the other and called, "OK everyone!!! This is the last dance! After this everyone LEAVES!!!"

A slow song began to play. Pikachu sulkily came into the house and trudged heavily through the crowd. Pikachu spent the whole night burying Pika and his kids and mourning for them. Pikachu looked up to see everyone was in couples, Mrs. Ketchum with a tall, dark haired man, guy with girl, little boy with little girl, even some people guy and guy, girl and girl, but in couples all the same… that is… all except May and Ash. All they did was stand there… looking at each other… dumbfounded like they've been struck by lightning, and slightly blushing. _Pikachu pika pika pikachu pi pi pika pi pika-pi cha pikachu-pi_ _(Just because my relationship failed doesn't mean Ash's and May's should)!!!!! _Thought Pikachu. So he (I rlly dunno what gender Pikachu is, I just presume it's a he, review if it's a she) went over to the 2 without them noticing and stood just behind Ash's feet. He tackled on the ankles with a Pi (Oops).

For May and Ash the moment moved in slow motion. Ash fell towards May with his arms outstretched. May lifted her arms to try catching him. Instead Ash's left hand slipped into hers, his arm met her waist, May's right hand landed on his shoulder for support, Ash fell forward until his lips barely brushed her cheek. They stood in that position for what seemed eternity (a.k.a 5 seconds, remember, this scene is in slomo).

Ash turned so he could face May square in the face. He looked into her deep, sapphire eyes, sparkling like light reflecting off a diamond, her lustrous lips were slightly apart; her nose was flushed bright red, almost touching his. He wanted his waiting, distress, and anxiety, to be over and kiss her until he was out of breath. He remembered how he brushed against her now red cheek, how he had never been that close to her before.

May stared into Ash's auburn eyes twinkling like the brightest stars, almost lost in their depths, reflecting something she wasn't able to distinguish, but one day she would unlock all the secrets behind them. His lips were slightly apart, how she wished to kiss them before the moment was over and stay kissing forever. His face was pink but he was handsome still, with his hat hair sticking out in all directions. She didn't want this short time to end; just her and Ash, the rest of the world didn't matter.

"Care to dance?" whispered Ash in May's ear.

"I'd love to." May let Ash lead the dance, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, turning all the way. May leaned forward to rest her head on Ash's shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Could this be a dream? She hoped not! Ash kept dancing, put his free arm on May's waist and leaned his head slightly on May's and relaxed. While they were dancing the music stopped and Delia stood on the coffee table and asked everyone to leave, having a hiccup fit the whole time. Everyone left except the tall, dark haired man she was dancing with before. When Delia saw Ash and May were still dancing she smiled sweetly at them and stared for a while longer. She then pulled the man's shirt by the collar and led him upstairs with an expensive bottle of whine (**ooooooooooooooooooh!!!** ;D). Max looked around and saw the pair dancing. All he did was watched them a bit longer and turned to leave upstairs. **Creepy light across glasses thingy** He could always embarrass her about it later!!!

It wasn't until half an hour later Ash and May parted partly and saw everyone was gone. They looked at each other passionately and parted completely.

"W-why don't we go upstairs?" asked May reddening.

"Um… okay…" said Ash still in taking what happened today. They climbed up the stairs but were too tired to go any further than the top step. Ash plopped next to sitting May and they both leaned their heads against the wall. May closed her eyes and Ash looked in the opposite direction.

It was decided. He would tell May about his feeling now or never. They just spent an almost perfect day together, what _would_ make it perfect is if he told May he loved her. He sighed and started without looking at May, "May… … there's something I've been needing to… to tell you since the beginning… I hope it doesn't… well… um… You know, shock you I guess, wait, I mean!!!... **sigh,** **deep breath **I love you!!" he waited for a reaction, but all he heard was May's deep breathing and some… **cough**… 'Inappropriate', noises coming from down the hall. He waited for another 15 minutes and dared himself to look at May's face. But when he turned his head over he saw May was asleep. She must have been asleep the WHOLE TIME HE WAS CONFESSING!!!! And when he finally summed up his courage to do so. Oh, well… maybe next time ;D…

He slowly got up so he wouldn't wake May up and carried her like a prince his rescued maiden to her room and laid her down gently. He pulled the covers over her. At his touch May smiled slightly and her cheeks turned baby pink. Ash smiled and stood with his hands in his pockets for a while longer. He couldn't take his eyes off her, just so beautiful, peaceful, perfect… Ash almost fell asleep on the spot thinking of all May's ideal qualities. He then went to sleep and didn't care about his teeth or cloths, and slept on the thought of him and May one day being together… ALWAYS!

THE END!

* * *

Nikkibe: Nikkibe here and on another character review!!! **Applause** Well today's star guest is Delia Ketchum!!! **more applause**

Delia: Hello everyone!

Nikkibe: So how do you feel about Ash and May?

Delia: Oh! My little Ashy!... it felt as if only yesterday he was born and already… **sob, sob, sniff**… he's already got his first, true, love! Give me a moment please! **cry, cry, cry, cry, sob, cry, sob, sob, sniff, sniff, sniff, blow in tissue, wipe, cry**

Nikkibe: Oooh, it'll be all right… **rubs back**… at least you've got a man now to share with!

Delia: I guess you're right… **sniff**… thank you! He is a cute one that Tom isn't he?

Nikkibe: He sure is! Well folks!! That's all for tonight!!! Goodniiiiiiiiight!!!!! **mad applause!!!!**

**____________________________________________________  
**

K, k, this was a kind a cruddy chapter but I PROMISE the next will be w/ dawn, paul, drew and in two parts (as in Part 8 i. and Part 8 ii.) and its an idea I've elaborated on for quite a while so it should be über good!!! Sry it took a looooong while for me to upload this but I was stuck for an idea for a while and was developing a plot for another story with Advanceshipping!!!!!!!! Plz review and tell me what u think, this time I only want CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if not lots and lots of good comments!!! Thx! Nikkibe!!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FIC. THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE STORY! I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Part VIII**

"I want to go to LILYCOVE!!! The contest is only a week away!!" screeched May. (Sry, I'm using cities, names and towns from Hoenn insteada Kanto since I'm waaaaaay too lazy to look up any names or make them up!!! ;D)

"NO WAY!!! If we stay here I can challenge Winona and win my 4th frontier symbol without waiting another 2 weeks!!" screamed Ash. When May heard of the Lilycove contest she had jumped to her feet and sought out Ash, Brock and Max so they could leave the next morning. They had arrived in Fortree City only that afternoon and Winona, the Fortree gym leader, had already worn out her Pokémon battling 2 other trainers that morning. Ash had arranged to have a gym battle the next morning at noon. Since it took around 5 days to get to Lilycove from there, if May waited for the battle to end, Ash's pokemon to be healed and sleep another night at the Pokemon Center she would miss the registration date and miss the chance to win her fourth ribbon. If Ash went to Lilycove for May's contest, did some training, came back and challenge Winona again it would take WAAAAAAAAAAY too long for his liking, he wanted to get his anxiety over and done with.

"I'LL MISS THE CONTEST!!!"

"WE'LL HAVE TO GO TO LILYCOVE AND COME BACK!!!"

"Listen guys," Brock said calmly, "why don't we go get something to eat and then go back to the Pokemon Center? I'm sure we can figure-"

"SHUT UP BROCK!!!" yelled May and Ash in unision.

"WHY ARE GIRLS SO HARDHEADED!!??" cried Ash.

"I know you are but what am I!?" May challenged.

"I don't know _WHAT_ you are May!!??" was Ash's comeback. May was at a loss of words from this insult, so she huffed and turned her back on Ash with her arms folded across her chest. Ash turned his back on May and stomped in the direction of the Pokemon Center to pick up his pokemon for some training infuriated. May marched towards the Pokemart to buy some more hair supplies.

"**Sigh **Does it always have to be _us_ that smooth out the problems Max?" asked Brock to his younger companion, but Max was chasing a Linoon with a berry he had never seen before. "**Sigh **I guess that answers that… _I_ have to be the one to smooth out all the problems…" Brock turned and followed Max into the long grass where Max lay unconscious with slash marks across his face. (Well wadya expect ;D)

Later that evening (around 6'ish) BTW Pikachu and the others got so exhausted by Ash's enraged training he had to leave them to rest in the healing rooms! ;D

"WHAT!!!!????" shrieked Ash and May together, "Whadaya mean YOU PUT US IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER!!!!!?????"

"I thought it would be a good way to sort out where we'll be tomorrow. Besides, Max is already unconscious in my room and I have to make sure his scratches don't get infected," said Brock a-matter-a-factly. He wasn't so confident when he saw Ash and May giving him death glares that said, 'you better do something on account of your LIFE!!!'. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea…_ Thought Brock. He stood straighter still and walked into his room, silently locked the door and cowered under the covers of the top bunk.

"GREAT!!! Does EVERYONE have to be against me today!!!!????" cried Ash.

"Well whadaya expect when you're being so unreasonable lately," replied May trying to keep her cool.

"ME!!!??? What about YOU!!!?? Contest this, contest that, hairspray this, hairspray that!!! If we go all the way to Lilycove we'll have to travel back! Its not like there's a frontier brain in EVERY TOWN we go to!!" countered Ash. May was again out of words, so she went in to the room they were sharing, slammed the door shut and locked the door, "HEY!!! This is MY room too you know!!! Or has you're miniscule brain forgotten already!!!???" yelled Ash.

"And whoooos IN the room ey wise guy!?" May responded with a smirk. _Crap, she's got a point,_ thought Ash, _she'll come out eventually… and when she does she'll be out the WINDOW instead of out in the hall!!! _**evil laugh,** **cough, cough, cough**_ Man, that evil laugh is not easy…_

"Hey Ash, May, we're going to dinner now! If you're not there in 10 minutes the buffet will close before you get a decent meal!" hollered Brock from inside his room, too afraid to come out until the coast was clear.

"Tsh, I bet May will eat all the food before we get a chance to _see_ it." Sneered Ash.

"Wanna bet fatsss!?" retorted May.

"More than I want my _4__th__ frontier symbol_!" jeered Ash.

"That's it Ketchum!!!! I'm gunna getcha and this time I will KILL YOU!!!!!" screeched May, unlocked the door and lunged for Ash. He dodged just in time laughing and ran down the hall towards a conveniently open elevator. He managed to slip in while the doors were closing and pushed the 'close door' button until he thought it would break. The doors managed to close before May could open the doors again.

Ash slid down into a crouch grinning, he hadn't thought of what would happen if May happened to use the stairs, be down before the elevator and wait for him in front of the door. Unfortunately May did exactly that. Before Ash could look up May pounced onto him and started wrestling. Ash managed to break free long enough to push her off balance and slip thru the doors before dashing into the cafeteria.

He had only just burst thru the doors when he felt a hand around his wrist jerking him to a halt. "Gotcha!!!" cried May, "told you I'd get you didn't I… **evil grin** now you'll PAY!!!!"

"Will a buck do? That's all I have at the moment." Smirked Ash.

"Sometimes you get me so angry-" she cut herself off and grabbed Ash's arms and folded them into the chicken wing maneuver with a yelp of pain from him.

"Hey lovebirds, take it into a room, some people are trying to eat here!" called an elderly man from a table nearby. Up until then May and Ash didn't realize the whole room was staring at them. May released Ash and they both stepped away from each other flushing with hot embarrassment. Without looking at each other they took trays and went to the buffet.

Later in May and Ash's room (around 10'ish)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!????" screamed the pair in harmony. They had just gotten back from taking a tour of the nearby lake by moonlight. Nurse Joy said there was a group of Volbeat that have been chasing an Illumise resting by the lake for the past week. Brock wanted to see if a mating dance would occur whilst they were watching. They still haven't decided whether they would stay or leave Fortree the next morning. All were too tired. But when Ash and May looked into their room they were shocked awake. After a hall with a door for the bathroom, there was the main room. When May locked Ash out of the room she hadn't looked far past the door. Pushed against the northern wall was a double bed! There was nothing else to sleep on, not even a pull out couch.

May and Ash turned to Brock inducing him in a death glare. All Brock managed to say was, "HEY! I didn't know a-a-anything about this I swear!" before he and Max ran into their room and triple locked the door.

"Nothing is going my way today… now I'm stuck sharing a bed with _you_!!! I'd rather sleep on the floor!" scoffed Ash dumping his bag by the bedside table.

"Well if that's really what you feel about the situation Ash Ketchum then that's the way its gunna be!!" replied May while she dumped the stuff she left in the room earlier on the bed, "you'll sleep on the floor tonight!"

"NO WAY! THIS TIME I GET MY WAY! You sleep on the floor!!!" countered Ash.

"Things haven't gone _my_ way today either, so why don't we flip a coin and whoever wins get the bed and the coin!" said May fighting to keep her cool.

"Fine," Ash muttered as he drew a 1-poké coin from his pocket, "call it."

"Heads." Replied May. Ash flipped the coin and it landed on head. _Damnit!_ He thought.

"Hah!! You ARE sleeping on the floor! Serves you right for insulting me earlier!" snickered May and plopped onto the bed. Ash grumbled while he set up a makeshift bed of extra blankets while May got ready for bed. By the time all was through and the two were lying in their beds it was around 11 pm.

Ash tossed and turned on his tiny, uncomfortable bed until 1 am thinking about the course of events that happened that day while listening to May's gentle breathing. Even when May was mad, she was beautiful, sad, beautiful, sick, beautiful, May was always beautiful! He wondered if apologizing and going to Lilycove would mend their friendship. No way! He was waaaaaaaay too stubborn to do that. Ash just needed a place now to cool his thoughts. Maybe going by the lake he and the gang went to earlier, it was pretty peaceful. His mind was made up, the lake it was. He picked up his shoes, hat and vest and silently walked out the room door. He was grateful May didn't wake up.

But what Ash didn't know was May awoke to the sound of the door clicking shut. Her sleep was constantly disturbed by her guilt of almost stabbing Ash to death with her fork during dinner. She turned over and saw Ash was missing from his makeshift bed and thought it was him who woke her by shutting the door. Hopefully if she was quick enough she could see where he was heading to from out the window. She put on her shoes and changed before looking out to spy Ash heading towards the long grass surrounding the lake her and the gang went to after dinner. Like a Ghastly she tiptoed out of the room and caught up to Ash after he came out from the grass to the other side, heading for the lakeshore. She would have to go around the grass somehow if she wasn't to be spotted. She saw a tree where the grass was lower that had a branch she could swing across to the other side. May landed beside the sole bush on the entire lakefront and peered around it. Ash wasn't too far away standing below a beech tree before a foot high cliff leading into yard length depths. He always looked so handsome, even when he was mad or sad or sick, he was always the handsome Ash! This would be a good time to apologize. Perhaps that would repair their friendship. Naaaaaaah. She was waaaaaaaay too persistent to do something like that. Instead she got up and walked over to Ash.

"Hey" she said.

"May? Since when were you there?" asked a startled Ash.

"I couldn't sleep and thought this was a nice place so I came…" May hadn't thought of her excuse so she quickly made it on the spot, still half of it was true.

"You sure you're not spying on me?" said Ash with a grin.

"N-no!" said May. Was he on to her? Was it that easy to tell? She turned away blushing. Ash turned back to stare at the moon reflecting on the blue-black lake water. May turned and stared at the actual moon. For a while they stood staring at their spots. Suddenly Ash got an idea.

Gradually he looked from the corner of his eye and spied May's wrist. The gap between her wrist and her body's was large enough for Ash to slide his hand through. Slowly but surely his hand cupped around her wrist, carefully so their skin wouldn't touch. May didn't notice so he silently thought, _one. Two. She'll probably KILL me after but… … … THREE!!! _

Ash gripped May's wrist and flung her towards the mini cliff and let go. May caught onto _his_ wrist in time to make Ash lunge for the lake too… SPLASH! Both fell into the icy water. When they surfaced Ash was the first to start laughing, then May joined in. They splashed each other for some time and then swam to the shore, cold and exhausted. Too tired to move they sat on the shore panting. May started to shiver, so Ash hugged her close to his body. Sapphire and auburn eyes met, deep emotions raveled each in their own blanket of passion.

"Vol, volbeat volbeat? (Hey, where are you?)" May and Ash looked up to see a lone Volbeat flying before the moon as if searching desperately.

"Illumuise, illum illum illumuise! (Volbeat, I was afraid you weren't going to make it!)" An Illumuise (or however its spelt) flew from a tree and stopped opposite the Volbeat. "Illu illu illumuise? (Shall we start?)"

"Vol. (Yes)" first the Volbeat circled the Illumuise, more Volbeat came to circle from every nook and cranny until the Illumuise was surrounded by a spiral of Volbeat. The first Volbeat (lets call him Bob) took the Illumuises hand, paw, thingy and the pair dashed in curved lines across the lake. This was the courtship dance of the Illumuise and Volbeat! Ash and May watched in aw as the mating dance continued, sharing glances from time to time. This continued for about an hour and a half until Bob and Illumuise spun in circles around the moon holding hands, paws, whatevers and stopped, then they flew towards the horizon and rising sun with the line of Volbeat following in a straight line.

Ash and May waited until the pokemon were gone before stirring. It was as if they were dreaming the sight. Ash realized he was still holding May so he let go and flushed red. They walked in silence to the Pokemon Center and they deemed to be walking on clouds. It was 5 am when they dried off completely. Ash landed on the bed and fell asleep in mere seconds while May was blow-drying her shoes, Ash would be sorry he only left his on the balcony to dry. She saw him sleeping peacefully, so she pulled a blanket over him and climbed into bed on the other side. _Goodnight… Ash…_ and slowly drifted into sleep.

"**knock, knock, knock, knock** MAY ASH!!! I'VE BEEN KNOCKING AT THIS DOOR FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES, OPEN UP!!! **BANG, BANG, BANG**" cried Brock. "If we want to leave for Lilycove we should get breakfast before eight, its already 7:45!!"

May woke to the sound and found Ash's nose barely touching hers. She quickly stood up and got a head rush while her face turned the color of Pikachu's cheek pouch. She walked over to the door before Brock could knock again and said she would wake Ash. Brock was about to ask if the two slept together but figured it would get him a punch in the face. Brock left down the hall and May woke Ash. They got ready and before leaving through the room door faced each other and smiled… the kind of smile that releases your true feelings….

THE END!!!

* * *

Nikkibe: if you're wondering I'M the guest star AND the LAST guest to be on the after story interviews **boooooooooooooooos** reason being I'm getting kinda bored with them… **more boos** oh shut up!!! It's not that difficult to let go!!!!!!!!!! So me, what is my opinion on the story?

Nikkibe: I thought it was long but every word counted!!

Nikkibe: And when will Ash and May confess their feeling do you think?

Nikkibe: I don't _think_, I _KNOW_!! And sometime sooner than the audience might think!!!!

Nikkibe: THANK YOU ME!!! And goodnight everyone!! **applause!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'M FINALLY FINISHEEEEEEEED!! I rly rly rly wish I updated this chapter sooner!! Also the next chapter with the two parts will be the last chapter most likely for this fanfic :( BUT I have another fanfic in mind about May liking Drew and then slowly falling for Ash!!!! It'll be cooler than it sounds…. Anyway this has got to be the loooooooooooooooooooooongest chapter I have EVER done! Sry fr anyone who actually likes my story reviews by another character but I was running out of important characters and I was getting really bored with them…… SAME RULES FOR COMMENTS APPLY!!! Till next time! Nikkibe!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FIC. THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE STORY! I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

PS: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER/ 2 PART THINGY of love for you! :(

* * *

**Part IX (1)**

Happiness filled Ash while he surveyed from the top of a hill his hometown, Pallet. Dawn was standing next to him and stared at his gleeful face, the face that always filled her with joy in the most depressing moments.

"Come on Pikachu we're almost home! I can already smell mom's cooking!" cried Ash and raced down the hill with Pikachu following muttering as he ran, "Pika, pika, pika, PIKA! (Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, PANCAKES!)"

_Typical… _thought Dawn following more slowly. She had a lot on her mind. There was the Grand Festival that was a week after her and Ash returned to Sinnoh from their short vacation. (Brock went to visit his family BTW) Dawn had the idea of coming here. There was also her outfit, hair, routine and ball capsule seals she wanted to perfect before going back. But that wasn't the most important thing on her mind.

It was Ash. She tried virtually anything for him to notice her their whole travel to Pallet together now that Brock was out of the picture for a while, bumping hip and hip, tapping his hand, falling over and "twisting" her ankle. And virtually EVERYTHING failed. Was he really that thick always? Apparently he was or SOMETHING would've worked already. Dawn has had feelings for Ash since their first meeting, when she returned Pikachu to him. It was first his good looks. Then as time progressed she found otherattractive qualities, like his determination, and how his eyes can change from serious to relaxed in mere seconds. It felt as if he did notice her as a friend and nothing more, like his mind was focused on someone else. If this was the fact of the matter then Dawn wanted to fix his focus onto HER.

But lately her mind drifted onto another person, a person she hardly knew at all. A purple haired person with feeling as if the rest were locked in darkness. When his gaze met hers about a month ago she couldn't pull away. The first thing she saw in those eyes was loneliness. Whatever else she tried to scoop out was sealed with a key only he had. His intensely serious stares and unkind words foreshadowed a past no one cared to know. The moment his gaze left hers, Dawn had the urge to go up and hug him. His name was Paul, the person who always owned Ash in battle. What she felt towards him felt familiar, yet deeper, a feeling she could not name on the spot.

Dawn pushed away the same thoughts again for the 7th time that day and made a running start. She knocked into Ash who stopped dead in his tracks. Dawn looked up to see he was squinting at a figure followed closely by another far in the distance, they looked this big . (Actual size! ;D). Ash began to walk again and picked up his pace to a run when Dawn could just make out one person had brown hair and the other green.

"MAAAAAY! HEY MAAAAAAAAAY! IS THAT YOU!" screeched Ash and broke into a run. Pikachu sniffed the air and confirmed with a "Pikachu-pi! (May!)" that the brunette in the distance was indeed May. The smudge in the distance picked up her pace until she was running towards Ash at lightning speed; the figure behind her ran at a slower pace. Dawn had met May before during the Wallace cup. She envied the way Ash kept taking glances at May when her head was turned. Could she be the one Ash had his mind set on? In that case, Dawn had to beat May at her own game.

Dawn broke into a run while she saw Ash embrace May in a tight squeeze and could just make out the words, "May! I missed you so much! What are you doing here? Did you get the tickets I sent you for the Sinnoh League?" By then Dawn was standing next to Ash and the green-headed guy May was traveling with walked casually towards them, as if he hadn't just run 100 yards. Strangely his hair stayed perfectly intact.

"PIKACHU-PI! (MAY!)" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to May's and rubbed his cheek affectionately against hers.

"Yeah I did! Hey Pikachu! How've ya been? I have just enough time to get from the League to the Festival. Did you get the tickets _I _sent _you_?" asked May embracing Ash tighter.

"Yup! And uh… May… I cant breath!" replied Ash as his face turned a slight shade of blue.

"Sorry!" May quickly pulled away and blushed. They continued staring at each other with a fond connection. Dawn couldn't take it any longer! _Any second now and they'll turn into statues!_ She thought menacingly. Just when Dawn was about to pipe up Drew beat her to it.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see," said Drew right in Ash's face. He apparently wanted to cut the line too, "what're you doing here?" like he had every right to know.

"He's here on vacation with me before his big time training for the Sinnoh League. You know how it is." It was Dawn's turn to speak. While she spoke she turned to May and smiled sweetly.

"Knowing Ash he'll train anyway! With Pikachu at least!" said May returning a smile.

"Hey May, shouldn't you introduce me to your blue-haired friend over there?" asked Drew with a smirk. Dawn was appalled. May and her were NOT friends, not anymore at least, now that they were both competing for Ash. She forced a smile anyway.

"Right! Drew this is Dawn, Dawn this is Drew. He's a coordinator too, and one of my top rivals." Said May hurriedly.

"So what are you doing here May? And… umm, with Drew." Asked Ash tensely. _Wow, is he jealous?_ Thought Dawn miserably.

"I wanted to see my Eevee! And-"

"I thought you had a Glaceon…" interrupted Dawn.

"Well, I do. Its just Glaceon met a Jolteon after a contest a few weeks ago. (and then they went into the woods, nuff said! ;D) The egg hatched yesterday and I wanted to see it before the Grand Festival. And Drew… Well he said he had some business with Professor Oak and insisted he come with me." Continued May.

"Yeah, Professor Oak was so impressed with my Flygon after watching one of my contests. He persisted on examining him for a while. I'm just here to see if I can use him in the Grand Festival." _So he's that good too. If I could maybe get May to hit it off with Drew I could get Ash all to myself! I just have to think of _how;_ I don't have much time though._ Thought Dawn. Just then in a swift movement Drew moved in close to May and put an arm around her waist. _Aaaaah, so he does have feelings for her._ Dawn concluded. "I know a nice hotel around here, I could get us a room there." Continued Drew like the deal was sealed already.

"Drew, we talked about this." Harshly whispered May and shoved Drew's arm off. Dawn turned to Ash. He had defeat in his eyes, but they soon cleared to a determined defiance. "And no thank you. I'm sure Ash's mom won't mind if we stay there for a couple of nights. Right Ash?"

"Of coarse! No prob-"

"Oh come on May, you know I didn't mean it that way!" Drew rudely cut off Ash with a smirk.

"Drew, not here, not now, just leave it ok?" said May and sighed. She then urged Ash to lead the way.

Dawn heard Pikachu mutter to himself as he leaped onto Ash's shoulder again, "Pika, pikachu pika pi pika pikachu Pika-pi! (Why can't Ash just leave this green jerk here!)". On the way May and Ash talked as if nothing at all happened, Drew occasionally cut in a times but otherwise stayed close to May's left side. Dawn didn't pay attention to what they were saying. She just kept her eyes fixed to the ground, almost knocking into anything in front of her. She was deep in thought. _How could I get Ash to notice me and not her? Public embarrassment? No, he'll just stick up for her. Sabotage? No, he'll pay even _more_ attention to her that way. A dinner for us to be alone? No, I'll probably have to pay… what could I possibly do then? What? WHAT!_

"We're here! Mooooom, I'm hooooooooome!" called Ash. Dawn looked up to see Ash walking through the front gate of his house. It was much different than she thought it would be. She thought his house would be bigger, painted blue on the outside with red roof tiles, to match his mom's bad taste in clothes. But his house was pretty small, and yellow painted. She hurried through the gate and to Ash's right side, on the other was May. _Wait a minute._

"ASHY! My baby's home!" Delia came rushing to the door wit a broom in hand. She immediately dropped the broom and hugged Ash tight. _What if I?_

"MOM!" cried Ash blushing and choking at the same time. _No, too simple…_

"I'm sorry honey! And here's May and Dawn! May what are you doing here?" asked Delia bewildered. _But what if…_

"I-"

"And Ashy, where are your manners? Why haven't you introduced me to this young lad here?" scolded Delia. _Yeah, but maybe…_

"I told you to stop calling me that! Oh, and that's Drew." Replied Ash sulkily. _Nah, it'd never work…_

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Ketchum." Said Drew shaking hands. _But if I did _this_…_

"Oooh, and a gentleman too! So what brings you all here?" asked Delia again.

"Well I told you me and Dawn were coming, May came here to see her newly hatched Eevee and Drew is here on, "business", with the Professor." Said Ash. _Yeah, yeah…_

"Well I'm sure there'll be enough room for you all! Now that you're here I could schedule another party! How does that sound?" as you can tell Delia loooooooooves to host huge parties! _And if I added this…_

"Sounds great mom! But is there any food? I'm starving!" said Ash. _Great, but if I surely…_

May giggled as her stomach growled, "I guess that makes two!" _And this could be the bait…_

"**grumble, grumble** Pika! (And a third!)" Was Pikachu's reply to his empty stomach. _Perfect!_

"Great! Then come on in, I cooked up a feast! After we can all get you settled in," they all came inside to the kitchen. Dawn was the last to enter, but that was ok, while they were rambling she cooked up an ingenious plan. All she needed was some gum, a packet of ice, a dishcloth, a bucket, and a pokeball… May was going down!

The following evening around 7' ish

Dawn's plan failed dramatically. She managed to get gum stuck in her hair; wacked in the head by the bucket and the pokeball she picked had a lovesick Mr. Mime inside. Overall not a very good day, not even from the start. Ash and May went over to Professor Oak's lab to drop off Drew while she tagged along. While Ash and May played with the Eevee hatchling Dawn managed to get herself lost on the woods used for bug pokemon while setting up her plan. There she fell onto Ash's Muk and jumped disgusted away only to fall into mud. Dawn tied to wash off the mud and instead fell into the lake, only to get harassed by a Poliwrath. Luckily she made it back to the lab with the help of Ash's Bulbasaur, soaked and half alive.

"Wow, Dawn, what happened to you?" asked Ash.

"You don't want to know." She had replied.

"I'll get some towels," said Ash and rushed off, leaving an awkward silence between her and May before he came back. They use to be able to talk about anything and everything before their unknown rivalry, now there was just edgy silence.

Now Dawn was in the guest room she shared with May sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair to perfection. Her eyes wandered from her reflection to the creamy blue sky out the window. Slowly the clouds were being painted shades of pink, peach and yellow. The orange sun was lowering in the sky as sunset approached. Two figures could be seen walking side by side over the hill. Dawn recognized Ash's hat, and May's red bandana. She quickly dropped her hairbrush and raced through the door without a word of farewell to Ms. Ketchum and stormed up the hill. She managed to trace May and Ash to an open field near an old walking path lined with thick bushes and decided to wait in a one a few feet off, and if anything occurred between them she would stumble out and say she was 'lost'. A hole was conveniently located at about eye level when she crouched. Ash turned to May and attempted to say something, but there was rustling and kissy noises in the leaves of the tree above her. _Eeww…_ Thought Dawn. May and Ash must of thought the same for they sweatdropped and backed away together.

Dawn was about to follow when she heard footsteps coming from the path. Curiosity had always been a bad habit of Dawn's, so she turned and saw none other but Paul. She had to cover her mouth to stop a shriek of shock. Him? Here? Why? Quietly she took out the first pokeball she could reach and summoned Buneary.

"Bu-" Dawn slapped her hand across Buneary's mouth. She couldn't afford Paul to see her like this. Thankfully he didn't hear them. She quickly explained what Buneary should do.

"Ok then Buneary, go!"

"Bun, Bun! (ok, going!)" Buneary hopped out of the bush with a confused expression on her face. Paul turned around in time to see Dawn come out from the bushes and cry, "Buneary! Don't scare me like that! We need to get back to the others! Wait, where are they?" in mock uncertainty. She then returned Buneary into her pokeball and turned to stare at Paul, "Oh, Paul, what are you doing here?"

"None of your business. What are you doing so far from Ash's side?" did he just call her Ash's pet?

"Well, ummm… Buneary saw something in the bushes and started to chase it, and I ended up here," something about his presence felt cozy to her. When Paul showed signs of leaving she asked, "You wouldn't know the way back to Professor Oak's lab, would you?"

"I do, I just don't have the time to show you." Was his simple reply.

"Why can't you just tell me where it is?"

"Because I know you'll get lost." Was he insulting her or caring about her safety?

"Where are you going in such a hurry then?"

"I told you, it's none of your business!" with that Paul turned his back to Dawn and walked off. Dawn was not so easily crushed. She pretended to look around and retrace her steps. When Paul was out of earshot she crouched among the bushes and crept forward silently. Her tracking led her to, interestingly enough, an old styled house painted plain white with ordinary red roof tiles, a neat garden and an arrangement of potted plants. Dawn found a thick tree some yards off and peered inquisitively at Paul. He stepped onto the porch and knocked. Without thinking Dawn came out from the hiding and stood next to him.

"Dawn! What the he-, did you follow me!" cried Paul. He opened his mouth to say something else and turned towards Dawn's innocent stare when the door opened. The person standing there was a girl about Dawn's age, blond hair and green eyed. She had on jeans and a navy blue fleece to match her navy blue sneakers.

"PAUL!" shouted the girl, and raced up to hug him. Dawn looked at Paul when the girl pulled away, mostly at his eyes. A small smile slowly spread across his face, it made him look different, _very_, different. His eyes looked unusual as well. In their depths Dawn could see emotions, like memories locked in a trunk for so many years, racing about the walls of his mind like Ghastly in a tower. Dawn has been the only person to read Paul's eyes, or want to, even. Others would consider them a view to avoid, angry, serious, _piercing_. Dawn, as mentioned before, was the first to recognize, longing, loneliness and agony.

"I thought you wouldn't make it! Come on in! Oh, who's this?" asked the girl.

"Terry, this is Dawn," he made a small gesture from Terry to Dawn, then vice versa when he said, "Dawn… this is Terry. Sorry, she's one of my rival's followers… I said that I'd take her back after I dropped by…"

"Pleased to meet you!" Terry struck out a hand and Dawn shook it.

"NO WAY! You have the new model! How on Earth did you get your hands on one of those, they won't come out for another month!" Dawn shrieked as she noticed Terry's new, purple Poketch 3.0.

"You like it? My granddad's head of the company!"

"No way I KNOW HIM!"

"Really! Come on in!"

Paul groaned to himself knowing that his visit would be listening to Dawn and Terry blabbering about girl stuff for heaven knows how long, so he pulled up a stool and sat staring out the window to a blue sky, watching the clouds go by. He also knew he would regret accompanying Dawn back to the lab, but somehow he was ok with that.

"So what are you… his friend… girlfriend?" asked Dawn nervously so Paul wouldn't hear.

"I'm his girlfriend alright," replied Terry," but I won't be much longer…"

"Why!"

"Well, you know how long distance relationships work out. And anyway, he's been such a grump since he lost his first League." Terry glanced at Paul with sadness in her eyes, "We were best friends, and before he left on his first trip he asked to go out with me. Everything was fine until after the League. We hardly speak now. A call a month is what he gives me…"

Dawn was about to ask why she didn't travel with him, but glanced out the back window and saw an enclosure with a herd of Rapidash. _She must be a rancher then…_ She thought. Dawn looked at Paul and wondered what he was like before the League, before his grumpiness, before his sorrow. A gleam in Dawn's eye caught Terry off guard, but accepted it with happiness nonetheless.

"If you'll excuse me," continued Terry before winking, "I think now's the right time to tell him."

Dawn watched as Terry brought Paul upstairs. After a few moments Paul came down with his same straight face and showed himself out with a curt goodbye and we'll keep in touch more. Terry appeared next to her.

"Dawn… I need you to do me a favor…" Dawn looked up at Terry's knowing eyes. "I need you to go after him… and… well, tell him about your feelings."

"What the heck? Where did you get that idea from! I do NOT have feelings for PAUL! How could you think that when you hardly know me!" shouted Dawn and stood up. _Is what I said true? Could Terry be right? Could I really be in love with those deeply misunderstood… coal black eyes of his?_

"Dawn, who are you kidding with that? Look, just follow him and say what you feel, everything will work out." Before she knew it Dawn was pushed out of the door. She turned around but Terry could not be found. A Pidgy flew out the window and rested on the chimney. It pointed its bill to the right. Dawn looked and found Paul still trudging along. Dawn turned to thank the Pidgy but it disappeared.

"Paul!" Dawn was running like a madwoman now. Paul must have heard for he picked up his pace, but Dawn pursued him nonetheless. When she caught up she was close to tears, fell to her knees and grabbed onto his ankles. Paul was stuck. "Paul! Paul… please don't go…. I need you. I didn't think so before, but I need to know. I need to know why you're in pain, sorrowful. I want to help you!"

"Why would you want to help me? You don't even care who I am… nobody does." Said Paul bitterly.

At this point Dawn was sobbing, "You don't understand, Paul, I love you!" Paul stiffened… _love_? Dawn let go of his ankles and stood up to hug Paul in a tight embrace. Her eyes were red and puffy; her silky blue hair had blotches of dirt, Paul could smell her apple shampoo. _She really means it…_ Dawn looked up into his awestruck eyes and whispered again, "I love you.".

Dawn tilted her chin up and lightly pressed her lips to Paul's. Without noticing Paul's instincts took over and he pushed back into an intense kiss. When they came up for air Paul couldn't believe it. Someone actually believed in him. Someone believed…

* * *

THE END!

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Nikkibe here! Sorry it took lik months to upload this but with all this work its been pretty hard. And sorry its kinda cruddy I just ran out of ideas or im saving them for my other stories! ^-^ the part with ash and may is coming soon soooooooooo I hope you enjoyed! Till next time!


	10. Chapter 9b

I'm sorry if any of this offends anyone. I didn't mean for it to. Please comment if you have any concerns, want me to make a story like this for another shipping, if its good/bad, improvements, etc… I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE FAN FIC. THIS IS ONLY A FAN MADE STORY! I do own this story though. Thank you and enjoy!

PS: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER/ 2 PART THINGY of love for you! :(

* * *

**Part IX (2)**

Happiness filled Ash while he surveyed from the top of a hill his hometown, Pallet. Dawn stood next to him watching his gleeful face. "Come on Pikachu we're almost home! I can already smell mom's cooking!" cried Ash and raced down the hill with Pikachu following muttering as he ran, "Pika, pika, pika, PIKA! (Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, PANCAKES!)" they came halfway down before Ash spotted something, or rather two blotches, in the distance. He stopped dead in his tracks, could it be? One dot had brown hair and the other had green. Dawn crashed into him at this point.

"MAAAAAY! HEY MAAAAAAAAAY! IS THAT YOU!" screeched Ash and broke into a run. Pikachu sniffed the air and confirmed with a "Pikachu-pi! (May!)" that the brunette in the distance was indeed May. The smudge in the distance picked up her pace until she was running towards Ash at lightning speed; the figure behind her ran at a slower pace. Dawn was left to run after him, confused and deep in thought. Ash embraced May and said, "May! I missed you so much! What are you doing here? Did you get the tickets I sent you for the Sinnoh League?" By then Dawn was standing next to Ash and the green-headed guy, Drew, May was traveling with walked casually towards them, as if he hadn't just run 100 yards. The mystery Ash couldn't figure out was how he kept his hair so intact.

"PIKACHU-PI! (MAY!)" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to May's and rubbed his cheek affectionately against hers.

"Yeah I did! Hey Pikachu! How've ya been? I have just enough time to get from the League to the Festival. Did you get the tickets _I _sent _you_?" asked May embracing Ash tighter.

"Yup! And uh… May… I cant breath!" replied Ash as his face turned a slight shade of blue.

"Sorry!" May quickly pulled away and blushed. They continued staring at each other with a fond connection, sapphire meeting auburn once more. Memories of recent and long ago encounters flooded back into their eyes with a longing sorrow.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see," said Drew right in Ash's face. He apparently wanted to cut the line too, "what're you doing here?" like he had every right to know.

"He's here on vacation with me before his big time training for the Sinnoh League. You know how it is." It was Dawn's turn to speak. While she spoke she turned to May and smiled sweetly.

"Knowing Ash he'll train anyway! With Pikachu at least!" said May returning a smile. Ash's insides tingled with the warmth of it.

"Hey May, shouldn't you introduce me to your blue-haired friend over there?" asked Drew with a smirk. May could see Dawn was thoroughly taken aback. Why, though, she did not know.

"Right! Drew this is Dawn, Dawn this is Drew. He's a coordinator too, and one of my top rivals." Said May hurriedly.

"So what are you doing here May? And… umm, with Drew." Asked Ash tensely, jealously hung onto his every word.

"I wanted to see my Eevee! And-"

"I thought you had a Glaceon…" interrupted Dawn.

"Well, I do. Its just Glaceon met a Jolteon after a contest a few weeks ago. (and then they went into the woods, nuff said! ;D) The egg hatched yesterday and I wanted to see it before the Grand Festival. And Drew… Well he said he had some business with Professor Oak and insisted he come with me." Continued May.

"Yeah, Professor Oak was so impressed with my Flygon after watching one of my contests. He persisted on examining him for a while. I'm just here to see if I can use him in the Grand Festival." How Ash despised Drew's smugness, and the way he thought everything was in his favor. Thinking of him even close to May sparked a fire in him hot enough to burn the flesh right of Drew's lightly tanned face. May, as well, didn't find his arrogance and big ego appealing either. Just then in a swift movement Drew moved in close to May and put an arm around her waist. "I know a nice hotel around here, I could get us a room there." Continued Drew like the deal was sealed already. Ash was ready to punch him in the face.

"Drew, we talked about this." Harshly whispered May and shoved Drew's arm off. Each and every time since she and Ash went their Drew was asking about dates, movies, training sessions, you name it. May had enough one time and excessively told him off in front of the Pokemon Center filled with about 60 contestants, it really put Drew in his place, until today. "And no thank you. I'm sure Ash's mom won't mind if we stay there for a couple of nights. Right Ash?"

Ash was depressed with this sudden gesture from Drew, but cleared his head once he found May wasn't interested in what Drew had to offer, "Of coarse! No prob-"

"Oh come on May, you know I didn't mean it that way!" Drew rudely cut off Ash with a smirk.

"Drew, not here, not now, just leave it ok?" said May and sighed. She then urged Ash to lead the way.

"Pika, pikachu pika pi pika pikachu Pika-pi! (Why can't Ash just leave this green jerk here!)" as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder once more. On the way May and Ash talked as if nothing at all happened, Drew occasionally cut in a times but otherwise stayed close to May's left side. Dawn kept her eyes glued to the ground and knocked into nearly everything in front of here. Ash wondered if she was sick, but noticed she was thinking deeply, so he pushed his worries aside. Soon the four were at Ash's little yellow house and on the front porch, May on his left while Dawn was on his right. "We're here! Mooooom, I'm hooooooooome!" he called.

"ASHY! My baby's home!" Delia came rushing to the door wit a broom in hand. She immediately dropped the broom and hugged Ash tight.

"MOM!" cried Ash blushing and choking at the same time.

"I'm sorry honey! And here's May and Dawn! May what are you doing here?" asked Delia bewildered.

"I-"

"And Ashy, where are your manners? Why haven't you introduced me to this young lad here?" scolded Delia.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Oh, and that's Drew." Replied Ash sulkily.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Ketchum." Said Drew shaking hands.

"Oooh, and a gentleman too! So what brings you all here?" asked Delia again.

"Well I told you me and Dawn were coming, May came here to see her newly hatched Eevee and Drew is here on, "business", with the Professor." Said Ash.

"Well I'm sure there'll be enough room for you all! Now that you're here I could schedule another party! How does that sound?" as you can tell Delia loooooooooves to host huge parties!

"Sounds great mom! But is there any food? I'm starving!" said Ash. _Great, but if I surely…_

May giggled as her stomach growled, "I guess that makes two!" _And this could be the bait…_

"**grumble, grumble** Pika! (And a third!)" Was Pikachu's reply to his empty stomach. _Perfect!_

"Great! Then come on in, I cooked up a feast! After we can all get you settled in," they all came inside to the kitchen.

The following evening around 6:45' ish

Ash waited in front of the kitchen door. May was inside getting a snack. He was determined today was the day he would tell May about his feelings. May came out of the kitchen carrying a chicken sub sandwich. "Hey May, I have something I need to tell you."

"Sure Ash, what is it?" asked May before taking an enormous bite of her sandwich.

"Not here, come with me." Ash took May by the wrist, which caused her to blush. She left her half eaten sandwich on a counter and proceeded with Ash out of the house. What they didn't expect was two people were stalking them thereafter, a green-headed kid and a blunette. After a series of hills and twists and turns the couple and their followers ended up in a green field, covered with tiny spots of yellow tulips. Nearby was a small pond holding quite a few water pokemon in its presence, its crystal blue water shimmered orange in the presence of the setting sun, its cattails bowed over its magnificence and the lily pads the shape of almost perfect circles. May wandered over to a tree and leaned her back against it. Ash walked over to her and took her hand.

"May…" Ash's face was red as a tomato berry. May could feel his hand quivering. She put her other hand against his forehead, normal temperature. Ash clutched May's hand tighter slightly at her touch. May didn't realize whose hand she was holding and blushed, "May I-… uh…"

"Yes Ash?" May looked into Ash's auburn eyes, they glittered with tints of emotions she saw somewhere before. Ash opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off. A tree's branch a few feet off started to rustle, affectionate "Rose, rose ROSE!" 'es could be heard and some thumping. Thoroughly creeped out by the noises they strayed over to the pond. Shortly after a Masqarade (I dunno how to spell it, correct me if I'm wrong ;D) used a bubble attack on a Poliwrath, which started, literally, a mini WW III. The idea of being clobbered to death by water gun attacks wasn't liked by Ash so he took May over to a cluster of tulips instead. _Funny, a Roselia and now a Masqarade. Drew has those Pokémon… no it can't be. Why would Drew want to stalk us?_ May pushed the thought aside; _I should just enjoy the moment._

From behind a tree nearby Drew has had ENOUGH! He put on his cool face and strode over to where Ash and May were, "Hey guys! Oooh, am I interrupting something here sorry. So what are you guys doing here anyway." Drew came to May's left side, hips touching. Ash was enraged now but kept a straight face, May could tell too.

"Well, Drew, I thought maybe I could talk to my best friend in _privacy_. Should I spell it out? The concept must be foreign for you." Ash spat out the words like poison.

"No need to get touchy Mr. Ketchum. I guess I just didn't like the idea of you hanging out with May anymore, ever since she and I have been connecting." Ash clenched his fist; he took a step back and prepared to punch the asshole into the next millennium. May put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Drew and Ash relaxed, well, Ash at least. In a split second May kicked Drew right between the legs! Drew kneeled down and mouthed 'why'.

"Oh I'll tell you Mr. Staker! I'm sick and tired of you asking me out on dates, to dinners, movies and whatever for the past year and I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I used to like you as a rival, but when you started to get all 'close', even if it was obvious I liked someone else, I realized you were more of an asshole than I originally thought! So you see that hole over there? Its the hole to hell. Go die in it!" screamed May, her face was bright red from screeching at the top of her lungs. To top it all off she slapped Drew right across his left cheek hard enough for it to bleed.

Dizzy, Drew stood up and faced May. He then asked, "Why didn't you say so before instead of screaming at me and slapping me just now in front of Ash!"

May was ready to have another volcanic eruption. This time Ash put a hand on May's shoulder. May calmed down considerable. Ash then faced Drew and looked him square in the face, "If you know what's good for your health you might want to turn that sorry butt of yours around, and walk away."

Defeated, Drew did as he was told. (Heartbroken you may ask? Tsh, XD. Nope, ends up he has a real girlfriend that loves him he was ready to dump for May back in Hoenn, SO THERE ALL YOU CONTESTSHIPPERS! **EVILLY LAUGHS** oops… did I say that out loud?... he he he… ;D)

May sighed, she was ready to collapse. She instead, though, tripped over a stone while moving towards Ash and fell on top of him. For support May tried to grab Ash's waist but ended up bringing him down with her. They landed with a soft thud in the long grass, tulips surrounding them on every side, lips touching. Ash made a move and slid his hands around May's waist while May wound her fingers through Ash's raven-colored hair. They stayed in that position for at least two minutes, unnoticing the Pidgy that landed on a tall tree a few yards off, watching them.

"May… I love you… Always have, always will," whispered Ash as they broke apart. May just smiled and whispered, "I know… I love you, Ash…" before starting one of the most passionate kisses in history.

* * *

Phew! Done with ma first fanfic! I'm currently writing summore for Advance- and Ikarishipping so stay tooned! Sry if the last few chapters were really cruddy, I just wanted to get this story over and done with after almost a year I think and change to different stories I've had my eye on ;D well, till the next story comes! Nikkibe…. 3


End file.
